Awesomeness thy name by Gabriel
by define crazy
Summary: What should of happened, what shouldn't of and ever thing wierd inbertween. Gabriel has been there eating popcorn and yelling comments. This is just here to tell you about it. Because Awesomeness thy name be Gabriel.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody. This just the warnings for the story so people can't complain later PLEASE READ!

1. These a one shots. Gabriel is in all of them but with different people/ places each chapter.

2. If it's a romance chapter it properly will be slash.

3. There might be smut scenes in this.

4. There might be a threesomes and foursomes in one or two chapters

5. There will be a lot of blaspheme in this this

6. Swearing, swearing and more swearing.

7. There will be fighting and killing

8. Torture will be in a few

9. People will be bashed over the head with a trumpet

10. People might be turned into furry animals

11. Heaven might be blown up with TNT

12. Some chapters might be so cute it will cause your brain to explode

13. Don't kill me if they suck

Keep a look out in case I think of new ones. If you have a request pleases review. If there are certain warnings for a chapter I will post it at the top.


	2. Gabriel's version of the Lord's prayer

**I have no idea why I wrote this.**

Oh Gabriel who should be in Heaven

Awesome be your name

Thy kindom come and thy will be done

On heaven as it is on earth

Give us this day our daily candy

And forgive us our tresspasses

As we set you on those who tresspass against us

For your's in the babes, the candy and the power

Forever and ever

Amen


	3. Gabriel's older brothers

Gabriel watched Kali with unease as she raised his archangel blade above her head. His eyes followed the downward swing and braced for the pain. "Kali, stop. Don't kill him." Gabriel blinked when Baldur yelled for Kali. Baldur was defending him; well he's not going to argue. "We should torture him for information on his brother." Ok, now Gabriel is going to argue. "Your insane, bonkers, of unsound mind, off your rocket, nutty, batty, demented, loopy, crazy, nuts, a lunatic, mad, mental, a few cookies short of a picnic, moonstruck, a nutjob, out of your mind, unhinged. How the hell would I have information on my brothers? I haven't been home in 4000 years."

Baldur glared at Gabriel. "That doesn't stop you stupid angels. Now tell us what you know of your brother's plans. If you don't I will have so much fun getting the information out of you." Gabriel did the mature thing. He stuck out his tongue. 'Guess we're doing it the fun way. Kali, hand me the blade." Gabriel followed Baldur with his eyes. "Hey, what the hell are you assholes planning?" Gabriel glanced at Dean who was glaring at the pagan gods. Kali glared at him and snapped her fingers. Dean and Sam disappeared. "What did you do with them?" Kali smiled darkly at him. "I just sent them to a room with no doors or windows. You shouldn't be concerned about them Gabriel."

Gabriel never saw Baldur move. He just felt is own blade sink deep into his shoulder. Gabriel had never screamed so loudly in his life. "Be careful not to hit anything vital. We don't want him dead yet." Gabriel dragged his grace into a tight bundle inside his chest so it wouldn't leak out. If it leaked out any of his brothers that were powerful enough would be able to feel it. Baldur dug the blade in deeper. "Will you tell us your brother's plans now?" Gabriel shook his head, pain shining in his eyes. "Fuck you, you disgusting pagan filth." Kali growled and ripped the blade out of Gabriel's shoulder.

Kali slammed the blade into Gabriel's knee. "You angels think your all high and mighty. Yet you, an archangel, can't even fight us off." Gabriel gritted his teeth against the pain. "I don't want to let my brothers know where I am. If I didn't, I would smite you all seven ways to Sunday." Kali laughed and pulled the blade out. She slashed a shallow cut in Gabriel's stomach. Gabriel moaned in pain. Ganesh stepped forward and took the blade off Kali. "My turn to bleed the spy." Gabriel watched through a haze of pain as Ganesh stepped forward. Ganesh dragged the blade along Gabriel's cheek so it cut into the flesh.

Gabriel bit back a yelp of pain at the feeling. Ganesh smiled cruelly. "Let's play with his wings a bit." Gabriel's eyes widen at the comment. "Wait. Gabriel, will you tell us your brother's plans? No, well guess we get to play with your wings now." Gabriel began to struggle against Kail's and Baldur's grip but without his grace he didn't have enough pulled Gabriel to the ground and Ganesh stabbed downwards. Gabriel screamed loud and hard as the blade entered his left wing. He didn't know how they found his wing but they did and by Father it hurt. Gabriel screamed himself hoarse in pain. Ganesh stepped back to admire his work.

The pagan gods looked up as the doors slammed open with a thud. Standing in the doorway were two men. The man on the left took a step forward. "Where are our vessels?" Odin frowned in confusion. "Your vessels?" The man on the right nodded. "Dean and Sam Winchester. I am Michael and this is my brother Lucifer. We have come for our vessels." Gabriel chose this time to let out a groan of pain. The attention of two angels snapped onto him. "Gabriel" Michael whispered. Michael stared at his brother's bloody form before he began to growl loudly. "What have you done to our baby brother?" Lucifer screamed in rage before throwing himself at the nearest pagan.

Michael hurried to his younger brother's side. "Hold still brother. I don't want you to cause yourself and more injures." Michael ducked as a pagan's head that had been ripped off came flying at him. He inspected Gabriel's wounded wing. "I will have to call Raphael." Gabriel could only groan in pain. _"Raphael brother, I am in need of your healing talents."_ Gabriel watched with pain cloudy eyes as Raphael appeared in the room. "What did you want Michael? I was in the middle of doing some…. Gabriel!" Raphael ran to his younger brother side. "You take care of him Raphael. I'm going to go take care of the pagans with Lucifer."

Raphael nodded distracted, already working on freeing the blade from Gabriel's wing.

Michael threw himself into the fight, trying to ignore the sound of Gabriel's moans of pain. Michael and Lucifer only turned back to Gabriel when the pagans were nothing more than bloody smears. Gabriel was resting in Raphael's lap who was wearing a fond expression. Suddenly Gabriel's eyes flew open and he swore. "What's wrong Gabriel? Are you still hurt?" Gabriel shook his head. "No I just remembered that Sam and Dean Winchester are locked in a windowless and door less room."

Michael smirked. "Oh, I thought it was something important." Gabriel laughed for a moment. What if they suffocate?" Lucifer smirked this time. "We could always resurrect them." Gabriel nodded and settled back into Raphael's lap. "Hey, what were you two doing working together?" Michael answered Raphael's question. "We were going to make the Winchesters say yes then have a battle." Raphael nodded and started combing his fingers through Gabriel's hair. "So Gabriel what have you been doing in the last 4000 years since you left Home?" Gabriel laughed nervously. "Ummm, I was hiding as a Norse trickster god named Loki."

Michael, Lucifer and Raphael stared at him before all deciding it would be better for their sanity if they didn't ask.


	4. Here hangs Gabriel

**There's a poll on my profile about who your favourite angel is. Be nice and vote. Angel with the killing is now in no danger of being abandoned. I'm writing the next chapter currently. It should be done soon.**

Gabriel ran. He didn't know how they found him but they did. Gabriel had been gone from heaven for a hundred years before he was found. If it was Michael or Raphael who found him, sure he would have run for it but this was different. It was 6 of Lucifer's followers who found him. They were angry about what happened to their leader. Michael and Raphael were in heaven and out of their reach. However Gabriel was not. 3 or 4 he could handle but not all 6 at once. Gabriel jumped over a box laying in the street and ducked behind a corner.

At of this moment, Gabriel was somewhere in a city in the Middle East. Gabriel had no idea where he was running, only that he had to get out of here. He hadn't learnt to hide his grace well enough to fly out of here so he had to run. The blade of Gabriel's angelic sword was cold against his left forearm. He didn't want to use it against his brothers unless he had to. At this moment Gabriel was thinking of just using his grace so Michael or Raphael would come and help him.

Gabriel leap to the side as a blade narrowly missed hitting him in the arm. It seemed Lucifer's followers have caught up to him. "If it isn't the Archangel Gabriel, Messenger of the Heavens." Gabriel's eyes flickered around as he searched for a way out. "There's no way out, you're ours now."

**4 thousand years later**

The holy being, once known as Sweet Gabriel, Holy Messenger, Angel of mercy, judgement, death and resurrection, was now nothing more than a shade of his former self. He had been tortured by the six fallen for far too long. Gabriel had retreated far, far into his mind and hidden his grace. His once silver wings were now dull and grey. The only reason he was still alive was that he was an Archangel.

Silence, broken only be the very faint sound of blood dripping from thousands of wounds, some big, some small, all painful. The only reason Gabriel was on the floor was that he was chained up. The broken Archangel was hanging by his arms off the floor. His arms were chained to a large hook hanging from the roof. Gabriel's dull wings hanged limply, burned from holy oil, cut from an angel blade and missing feathers. His feet swayed slightly in the air resting above a large pool of blood.

Dull, empty golden eyes, hidden by long filthy brown hair, gazed unseeing into the air. The silence was broken suddenly by the sound of wings fluttering, blades crashing and voices yelling. The voices stopped as soon as they appeared. The sound of footsteps echoed through the air before stopping. " Michael, the door is warded. I cannot break through."

Michael put the hand of the vessel he was currently possessing and pushed. He stepped through the door with Raphael following. They both have seen many horrors in their time but this had to top them all. An angel, one of the heavenly host, hanged in the middle of the room by their arms. Their wings sagged broken and bloody, the way no angel's wings should be.

Michael eyes flew back to the wings. They had wings. That meant that they were still alive. Michael could only think of 5 angels in the host that had grey wings and none of them were that large. "Raphael do you know any angels with wings like that?" There were only two ways to tell who an angel was when they were in a vessel. Their grace and their wings. Raphael dragged his eyes off the angel and onto Michael. "No, I know none."

The shape of some of the cuts caught Raphael's eye. He walked up to the hanging angel and gazed at their chest. His eyes went wide and he fell to his knees in horror. "Oh Father, no, no ,no, no, no." Michael hurried to his brother's side. "What is wrong Raphael?" Raphael didn't answer so Michael glanced up to see what had cause Raphael to break down like this. There carved in the angel's chest were the words "Here hangs Gabriel."

Deep, deep in the centre of Gabriel's grace, the archangel stirred. He could feel something outside the body of his vessel. Something familiar, something that meant him no harm, something that felt like home. Gabriel slowly and gently awoke before being swamped in a wave of pain. He then heard a voice he thought he would never hear again. "Raphael, hold him while I break the chain." Pain filled gold met worried blue and first the first time in 4000 years Gabriel smiled.

"Morning Mickey." Michael's head snapped up to look at Gabriel in the face. "Hush Gabriel, your safe now. Raphael and I have you." Then as a second though he added "and don't call me Mickey."


	5. 10 Song Challenge

10 Song Challenge.

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.   
2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.   
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.   
4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist

**Subject- Supernatural, Gabriel.**

**1. Case of you by Omarion**

Gabriel sighed. How could of he been so stupid. Why did he let Kali just just walk away? He loved her damn it. Ever since she walked away, all Gabriel could think about was her. His beautiful pagan goddess. Gabriel sighed and looked at the ie-cream sunday in his lap. He snapped his fingers and the sunday disappeared. He din't feel like ice cream anymore**. **

**2. Don't trust me by 3OH!3**

Gabriel grinned at the tall blonde across the bar. Damn she was hot and damn, he was in the mood to get laid. He waved at her and watched as she waved back. Gabriel mouthed call me at the girl and laughed when she nodded. Gabriel walked over to the beauty and sat down. "The name is Gabriel and you, dear, are perfect." The girl giggled and Gabriel smiled again. After all, it was only for one night.

**3. Toxic by Britany Spears**

Gabriel pushed the man against the wall and smashed his lips against the angel's. "How did this happen Lucifer?" Gabriel's older brother laughed. "I don't know and I don't care. Now stop talking and start kissing." Gabriel smirked and smashed his pressed his lips back against the fallen angel's. Gabriel knew he shouldn't be doing this but he didn't care.

**4. Everybody dance now by Bob Sinclar**

Gabriel swung his hips to the beat. When Father came back, as punishment, He left Gabriel in charge of Heaven. As he first order, Gabriel threw a huge dance party and ordered every angel to be there. At this moment he was watching Michae and Raphael doing this wierd box shaped dance tring to move as little as possible. Gabriel laughing and grabbed a hold of Annael. He swung her around and laughed. This was so much fun. He should do this more often.

**5. Tears of an angel by Ryandan**

Gabriel curled into a corner and sobbed. Large heart wrenching sobs. Not one morning past, Lucifer had been cast out of Heaven by none other than Michael. How he could of done that, Gabriel knew not. He cried for Lucifer, down in the pit, Michael, who had to cast him out, His Father, who made the order and all his siblings who suffered because of the war.

**6. Ladies and Gentlemen by short stack**

Gabriel laughed as he ran. In his arms he held one of Heaven's most dangerous weapons. Most of Heaven was chasing him but still he laughed. Gabriel had no idea why but he could feel a deep joy in him. Heaven might be after him but he didn't care. He was free of everything. No more orders, no more killing siblings, just the open air. Look out world, here comes Gabriel.

**7. Last night by boyz 2 men**

Gabriel held the woman in arms and smiled softy. He felt no regret for what his just did. It was utterly perfect. It was as close to Heaven as he was ever going to get again. He leant over and kissed the brow of the woman. "I love you, never doult that, whatever happens." Gabriel settled back down and shut his eyes. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**8. Never forget by Greta Salme**

Gabriel ran, holding the hand over the woman he would do anything for. "How did they find us?" Gabriel glanced at the running goddess next to him then behind him. "I don't know Kali but I won't let them hurt you." Gabriel gripped the blade of his Archangel sword. He didn't want to use it but her, he would. For he loved her with his whole heart.

**9. Rock you like a hurricane by Scorpions**

Gabriel walked into the bar, like he owned the place. He winked at the a group of ladies and pulled up a stool to the bar. He settled down and gazed around. His eyes settled on a curvy red head. Well, it seemed like he found the girl he was looking for. Now all he had to do was alk her into sharing his bed. This was going to be fun.

**10. Seven nation army by white stripe**

Gabriel smashed though the gates. He heard that heaven had caught Castiel and was here to save him. The angels gaurding Castiel only had time to look up before they were sent flying in different directions. "Gabriel, what? How?" Gabriel unchained Castiel. "Later. Now, it's just time to get the hell out of here." Gabriel grabbed Castiel and hurried him out of heaven. No one messed with Gabriel's little Cas and got away with it.


End file.
